Doodle Poetry
by Alien Emerald
Summary: A set of poems that have collected dust in my notebook, all revolving around different aspects of the Titans lives, though not including any names. Not very good, but I'm not the best poet in the world.
1. Chapter 1

I give you this as a piece of something to hang onto until I can get my mind out of its stupor

**I give you this as a piece of something to hang onto until I can get my mind out of its stupor. I warn you, I am not a good poet. But these were just hanging around in my doodle book, so I decided to put them up for check. Reviews and concrit are still welcome!**

**XX**

My Beloved

His breath on my neck

His voice in my ear

Whatever he says,

the feeling is clear

With one word you could crush me

And at long last, you do

For now, my heart is broken

Until you mend me anew

The deep and ardent affection we feel

Makes my smile as bright as day

And I know I'm in love with you

For I was too enamored with these emotions not to

Not Right

Tell me I'm wrong

when I say it's not right

Tell me I'm wrong

when it makes no difference at night

Tell me something

Just not what I fear

For my moments with you

We all hold so dear

So tell me you don't care how perfect I am

Tell me you love me

You love me just how I am

Fall Apart

Tomorrow I will call on him

Just to show I'm thinking of him

But tomorrow comes

and tomorrow goes

And the distance between us

grows and grows

So we fall apart

but are still friends

And deep inside

we know it then

The world thinks we're together now

But then they whisper

"Do you know how?"

And so I ask the same thing to you

and if you know the simple truth

That I love you more than anyone else

But if you can not be yourself

Then let it be, my heart will swell

Unlike me, please treat her well

**XX**

**Nothing deep, I know. I'll probably get into that later. But, for now, please just tell me what you thought. **

**-Alien**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEFORE you go saying these poems have nothing to do with TT, read the very bottom. I have descriptions of all the poems and how they relate to TT.**

**I give permission to quote me on the ideas or poems, as long as I get FULL CREDIT to my account, Alien Emerald.**

**XX**

**I walk around in yellow**

**on top of the world**

I had rains

of faultless and heavenly suns

And all the world was mine

in the light of my shadow

And I could smile

through the tears that so often came

Happiness came fluidly

like pools of never-ending sun

It was me who cried in the end;

they who stared

But I had my reasons

I would dress in yellow

and walk around

on top of the world

The smile I wore

was loved by the people of earth

For they were in the dark

and I was not

The rains were wonderful

the summers were perfect

my sickness was my advantage

my tears were food

And in the end

the shunning

the silence

was my downfall

They only stared

But I had my reasons

XX

Your scent became a part of me

as you lingered close to my side

Your arms would wrap around me

and I felt like I was locked in a safe

It was like living on the sun

Without dying of heat

For as long as you were close to me

I could survive it all

Your lips brushed mine

with care and caution

the sweet salt from your tears

made everything seem so real

I never wanted to open my eyes

I just wanted to open my lips

to the boy who made me numb

The caution no longer applied

to the days we spent singing;

"I love you I love you I love you"

For you were rough with me

But I enjoyed the bruises

Tears singed my cheeks

as the last kiss was shared

Your warmth

Your safety

was gone

It was mine no longer

I was exposed

And I screamed;

"I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

And you only stared

for what seemed like years

I am falling

Please, my love, do not catch me

XX

These things

are sucked down my throat

Hitting with a million voices

The result haunts me

taunts me

These things

are spilt down my throat

Numbing the edges

inside

It begs and pleads

It rumbles

it ruptures

These things

are forced down my throat

They are there to keep me from falling

To keep my heart from stopping

I collapse and collide

Inside is a cave

it's shadows always changing

always taunting

These things

are keeping me hollow

the haunting

the pleading

the collapsing

End of dawn, night shut down

And I fall

Endlessly

Into what I had searched for

all these years

And I fall

hopelessly

Into my oblivion

and emptiness

XX

I would touch the edge of his skin

just to feel his bones

and press against them

and break them

and mend them

until I was exhausted from trying to kill him

He would touch my cheek

with flaming hands

and beg me to stop

For he was trying not to cry

But I just laughed

at what he had done

at what he forgot

That he was still breathing

and I was still burning

And I was hysterical

because he had gone

and forgotten what I could never

That he was breathing

and I wanted him dead

XX

He bent slowly

to pick up the pieces of my broken heart

He handed them to me, looking hopeless and unspoken

And I took them with a nod of infamy

"Do you have glue?" he asked

I shook my head and said no

Then he smiled

and took the pieces

and pressed them to his warm skin

I could smell the flames licking over my heart

Pulling it through the dark

and guiding me to the edge

And the edge was warm

and hot

It was full of fragrance and lust

I ate it all

because I was starved

He offered more

and I ran into him

pressing myself against his slick skin

xx

I kissed his lifeless body

until it was dark and I was weak

He was gone

dead

forgotten off a broken mountain peak

And I could not watch his eyes stare at me

without crying tears of joy

It was over

I was free

But I still can't get these chains off me

xx

Skins stretched in forced smiles

because I don't want to see me cry

And I would drive

for a thousand miles

just to see you smile at me like you did

just two months ago

In letting you go

…I'm trying to let go…

I'm giving you the chance

that you've wanted for years

hundred kisses, thousand lies

When we stared that night and you said

baby, please don't hold so tight

Your hair was pressed against your face

soft slick smooth skin

wrinkled like I'd never seen it done

Enraged by years gone by

tears cried

red with the fact that I've told you lies

I look back to the beginning

and I find we're near the end

I want to see you smile

just one more time again

that one sweet stretch of skin against my heartbreak;

it was the only bandaid I'll ever have

I guess

I know

it only serves to show

that I'm still in love with you

xx

Inked papers and

parchments

dirtied with words that

deserved the dirt

Not my clean white paper;

it's not condemned

to lies

--

Break my skin

with your white-hot swords and

bold pens that resemble

your personality

You are all scum

tantalized by gold

and silver

deliriously hanging above

your greedy mouths

--

My naïve bones

their structure

are broken with the blows

that your followers enduce

I fall

to pieces

Will it never end?

--

Cursed

Disgusting

Vile

Loathsome

S.C.U.M

You have turned

our delicate world

into unbreakable lies

xx

I want you to look at me when I scream your name

because I want to burn

and I want your flame

I want to ride over too-hot waves

(bumping jumping flying pain)

just because I like to see your face

I want to become whole when you cry

because I want to melt

and I need to fly

(When I die

upon your white hot wings

Lift me up

show me everything.

Carry me through

what I forgot to begin

Because when I die with you,

I don't _want_ it to end)

xx

I don't think I ever told you

that fish don't fly

Because what's our worth

if the great blues and greens

of the ocean

go without the flesh of

the forget-me-nots ?

--

I don't think I ever told you

that we weren't supposed to rise

I wasn't supposed to save you

when bars kept me out

Because what's my worth

if I survived one more time

without death on my face

like a rural translation

of mockery

--

Dreams aren't worth wishing for

but baby

there's a dreamless tide I ride

xx

Did you know? This snow

is the reason I was cold

all that time

I never said it was you

Why did I lie? Because when you

cry

It snows inside

xx

This is a story of love

(he dies in the end)

--

In summer we

made faces in the stores in the

parking lots

We only shared words of

love and forever ness but

I never saw them off my phone screen

he seemed to say it only when

we drank champagne that tasted

like the glass that held it and

he never complained when he threw up

--

In fall we

never made it a day without

kissing hands and hugging

feet

I liked the taste of his skin as it

fell off on me and I never

began to finish eating it

Pass the salt please because

we had to run to get sweaty

and that was for spring

--

In winter we

prepared for spring and he

told me that he wasn't likin' what

life was all about

That's when I told him I loved him.

--

On the corner of 4th and

5th street we made chalk drawings

(it was finally spring)

when it was dark and there was no moon

no stars

They came from the back and suddenly

my pink flower was stained with

blood

They never took anything

--

It took me three years to realize it was his suicide

xx

You make a wish and

it begins to snow dandelions

The sky is a forget-me-not blue

--

Somewhere in wonderland

he falls in love with your princess

over an ocean of

black and white

--

You unselfish _bastard_

**XX**

**Let me say RIGHT NOW that all of these poems are centered around Starfire and occasionally Raven. They are all different aspects of idea's I've come up with. Here's the list, from first poem to last:**

**Starfire (see Sanguine Dancer) is happy as she ever was. She teaches Robin to be the same**

**When Starfire and Robin break up.**

**Starfire with an eating disorder.**

**When Raven falls in love with Slade.**

**Robin saving Star's life.**

**Again, Raven and Slade.**

**When Robin is in love with someone else.**

**When Raven gets convicted of murder.**

**Star and Robin's love.**

**When Starfire saves a villain.**

**Star has to lie to Robin to make him happy.**

**Raven falls in love with someone, but he commits suicide in the presence of her.**

**Beastboy wishes for Raven to fall in love with someone other than him, even though he's in love with her.**

**You are ALLOWED to QUOTE me on these poems, or use one of the ideas, as long as you give me CREDIT for whatever you use. If I find that someone has used my work illegally, I will take full action to get them suspended. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
